El silencio es mejor que el sonido
by Luky01
Summary: One-shot. Musa se enfrenta a las dificultades de ser como es.


El winx club no me pertenece, pertenece a Iginio Straffi y a Rainbow.

Cogió su moto y se fue, ignorando los gritos de su hermano. Ese día todo iba de mal en peor.

Flashback

Se levantó y fue a la cocina a por algo de comer. Cogió una manzana. Helia siempre le decía que estaba muy delgada y que debería comer mas y mejor. Pero ella no le hacía caso. Sus dietas eran completamente irregulares. Solía comer un día mucho y el otro poco, un día alcohol y otro zumo. Etc.

Se sentó en el suelo dando su primer mordisco a la fruta, cuando oyó unos pasos que bajaban la escalera: pasos de Flora. Se había quedado allí a pasar la noche. A Musa no le caía muy bien esa chica, teniendo en cuenta que todas las novias anteriores de su hermano acababan engañándole o rompiendo por una pelea, pero eso se lo buscaba Helia. Era él el que escogía sus novias, y él siempre escogía a las sentimentales. Ella no entendía muy bien por qué.

-Buenos días – Dijo la morena mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-Dijo el hada de la música sin mirarla mientras encendía la televisión. Pocos segundos después bajó Helia. Saludó a su novia dándole un beso en los labios. Musa seguía igual de pasiva.

-Buenos días hermanita- Dijo él mientras preparaba algo de café.

Musa sabía perfectamente que tarde o temprano acabarían coqueteando así que subió a su cuarto a vestirse. Eligió una camiseta que le quedaba un poco grande, con unos jeans y sus zapatos de deporte. Luego bajó ignorando los besos de su hermano y Flora y se fue al estudio donde ensayaban. No había nadie. Se quedo sola mirando el teclado que ella siempre tocaba. No le gustaba nada ensayar sin nadie, le hacía sentir sola. A lo mejor un rato con su novio Riven le hacía sentir mejor... Marcó el número de teléfono. Nadie respondía. A la quinta llamada por fin cogió el teléfono.

-¡¿Qué quieres, Musa?!- Dijo el un poco enfadado.

-¿Cómo que que quiero? Llevo diez minutos intentando llamarte. ¿Por qué no lo cogías?-Dijo ella apenada.

-Tengo derecho a tener un rato libre... además, no es como si estuviera obligado a cumplir todos tus deseos. De hecho, ¿Sabes qué? Se acabó Musa, lo nuestro no puede funcionar, lo siento-Dijo él colgando el celular.

Musa se quedó más pálida de lo que ya era. No lo podía creer. En su vida, había salido con dos chicos, y uno de ellos era Riven. Los dos cotaron con ella, dejando bastante claro lo que pensaban de ella. Pero no era eso lo que le dolía. A Musa le costaba mucho dar su corazón, pero cuando lo conseguían, no lo trataban como su preciado tesoro. Ni siquiera como algo importante. Lo pisoteaban hasta que quedaba destrozado, y luego lo rociaban con gasolina para después prenderle fuego. A continuación, se lo devolvían. En los parques, veía a las parejas enamoradas. Un hombre entregándole una rosa a su novia, un chico picoteándole la mejilla a su novia y cosas por el estilo. Ella no quería eso. Ella solo quería que la trataran bien, nada mas. Ni rosas, ni regalos caros, ni muestras de afecto en público... solo un simple beso que le demuestre cuanto la quieren.

Un veloz pensamiento pasó por su genuina cabeza. "¿Y si soy yo la que tengo que cambiar?". Se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Una maléfica sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientas corría fuera del estudio. "Esto es la guerra", pensó.

Se quitó la ropa una vez llegado a su cuarto. Abrió el armario buscando esa ropa que nunca se pone, pero que su hermano obliga a tener. Vestidos de princesita. No, no era lo que ella buscaba. Su aspecto inocente despareció cuando se puso una camiseta con una calavera que le dejaba ver el omoplato izquierdo debido a la talla. Cuando la ropa le quedaba grande, ella se solia poner un imperdible en la espalda, para que se le sujetara, pero esta es la primera vez que se dejaba ver así. Unos shorts vaqueros oscuros con unas cadenas que iban del bolsillo delantero al bolsillo trasero y unas botas negras de plataforma que le hacía ver mas alta de lo que era. Sus dos coletas cortas se habían transformado en una cascada que caía libremente sobre su espalda, con perfectas ondulaciones. En la cabeza un par de pequeñas coletas que iban a para al mismo sitio que el resto de su pelo. Ella no solía llevar maquillaje, pero esta vez todo cambió en ella. Una sombra de ojos negra se ajustaba perfectamente a sus párpados. Su leve sonrojo que siempre tenía en sus mejillas había desparecido por completo. En sus labios, el tono rojizo natural se había transformado en un carmín de barra de labios. Se vía completamente diferente.

Helia y Flora se habían ido a algún otro lado. Musa sabía que si su hermano la ve así, él la iba a exorcizar. Cogió a Viento, uno de sus caballos y se fue cabalgando rumbo a Magix.

En Magix.

Un adolescente de cabellos magenta se encontraba tumbado en el pasto con el rostro pensativo. Había roto con su novia hoy, y no sabía si iban a volver. Desde que la vio, sus sueños se llenaron de esa hermosa chica de ojos como el zafiro, de cabellos tan suaves como la seda y de rostro de fina porcelana. Ella le robaba todos los pensamientos durante el día. Ahora que no estaba, no sabía si iba a poder dormir.

Unos silbidos hicieron despertar al chico, que se levantó y miró a que venía eso. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a su novia tan linda y rara delante de todos esos chicos. Pero entonces despertó de su mundo de fantasía. No era su novia, era su ex-novia. La chica se dio cuenta de su el chico tan conocido mirándole. Le estaba sonriendo, como pidiéndole perdón. Musa caminó directamente hacia él. Se puso de puntillas y le susurro al oído unas palabras que Riven tardó en hacer coherentes.

- "No es como si estuviera obligada a cumplir todos tus deseos"- Dijo ella imitando el mismo tono con el que Riven se lo dijo esa mañana.- Lo siento, pero estoy cansada de ser la que se lleva la peor parte. Me toca ser la rompecorazones.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de intentar volver a subir al caballo. Sí, intentar. Nuestra protagonista fue tomada de la muñeca por otro chico totalmente desconocido.

-Hey, linda, me enteré de que tu novio te dejó, estoy seguro de que él no supo valorarte. Yo si que sabré, solo quiero una oportunidad y...- Dijo este. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Musa le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula de tal magnitud que lo dejó en el suelo. Sin reflejar expresión montó en el caballo, esta vez lográndolo y fue rumbo a Melodía antes de que alguien llegara y viera a ese pobre chico.

Por el camino, se cruzó al resto de las winx y los especialistas, que le saludaron felizmente. Ella paso olímpicamente de ellos ganándose una cara de confusión de el grupo.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Musa?-Dijo Sky.

-Qué raro, Musa es una chica muy alegre..-Dijo Stella.

Dos horas después en Melodía.

-¡¿Qué has hecho que?!- Gritó un chico de pelo color azabache mientras miraba a su ahora fría hermana. No podía creerse que la inocente chica de dos coletas se había convertido en un raro tipo de chica gótica.

-Lo que oyes.- Dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

Fin Flahback

Por la tarde

Velozmente, atravesó la desierta carretera que había en el tramo de Melodía a Magix. La idea que tenía en mente no era precisamente visitar a las winx. No, ni siquiera se acercaba a su idea original. Maquillarse mientras hablaban de chicos y ropa, no era ahora su mayor deseo. Su plan era ahora muy distinto.

Una vez llegada a Magix, se metió en una tienda. Cogió una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se dirigió al mostrador.

Pagó y se fue, encendiendo uno por el camino.

Ella no solía fumar, de hecho esta era la primera vez que lo hacía. Ese humo tranquilizador era muy placentero. Se dio cuenta de que las miradas de los chicos que había en la calle se posaban en ella. Siguió adelante, centrándose en sus planes. Pero una mano posándose en su hombro la detuvo.

-Brandon- exclamo nuestra protagonista mientras el moreno observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Riven me contó que discutisteis.- Dijo el mientras le quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca y lo aplastaba en el suelo.

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Dijo ella fríamente mientras seguía su camino.

-... Sé que estás pasando un mal día... y sé que quieres cambiar _Muse._

Se acabó. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso (otra vez). Se di la vuelta y le abofeteó con una fuerza que daría miedo a cualquiera. Odiaba que la llamaran así. Nuestro amigo siguió parado tras la bofetada y lentamente subió el rostro para mirar a Musa. Sus ojos marrones estaban mas vidriosos.

-Solo intentaba ayudar...-Dijo dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino ya recorrido.

De repente unos recuerdos pasaron a gran velocidad por la cabeza de Musa:

Los juegos con Helia cuando era niña y todo el apoyo que el siempre le brindó. Sus besos con Riven y todo el cariño que le podía llegar a dar. Su gran amistad con Brandon y toda la simpatía que le daba. Flora con su aire maternal y sus consejos. Las winx y sus tonterías que siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa. Los especialistas y sus conversaciones de deportes que le encantaban...

Todos ellos la habían estado animando... El sonido de su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- Dijo ella esperando reconocer la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Musa? Soy Andy... ¿Nos podríamos ver donde tu ya sabes y hablar un poco? Necesito hablar con una amiga.-Dijo él un poco nervioso.

-Voy para allá- Dijo ella mientras corría hacia su moto.

En una pradera de Melodía después de Media hora

Una chica de pelo color azul marino y un chico de pelo verde estaban tumbados en el pasto a espera de que el otro hablara.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo ella enfadada. Todos esos pensamientos parecían haberle entrado por una oreja y salirse por la otra.

-Musa, estoy enamorado de una chica y necesito consejo...-Dijo él mirando a la chica que siempre había sido su mejor amiga.

-En cuanto a el amor, sabes que no te puedo ayudar...-Dijo ella un poco apenada.

-No pasa nada...- Dijo él mientras se levantaba del pasto y se iba hacia su motocicleta.-Adiós...

Andy... uno de los mejores chicos que Musa alguna vez conoció.. Se quedo pensando...

Escena retrospectiva

_-Andy, ¿donde estas?- Dijo la pequeña de siete años buscando a su amigo._

_De repente unas manos rodearon su cintura alzándola hacia en hombro del chico que la cogió._

_-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, te tengo.- Dijo el peliverde mientras corría con su amiga en brazos._

_- Suéltame, no es gracioso- Dijo ella._

_-Esta bien.- Dijo él mientras la tiraba a la piscina._

_El chico dejó de reírse al ver que su amiga no subía la cabeza de debajo del agua. Unas manos rodearon sus tobillos metiéndolo en el agua. Los dos se rieron._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Una muy nerviosa Musa andaba de un lado a otro por su habitación. En eso, su hermano entró, un poco harto de el sonido de las pisadas._

_-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Preguntó un poco enfadado Helia._

_-Es que... mañana... es mi primera cita con Riven...- Dijo un poco triste. Su hermano le brindó una sonrisa compasiva._

_-Recuerdo mi primera cita con Flora...- Dijo mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana seguía igual de ajetreada._

_-Sabes... si quieres te puedo ayudar.-Añadió atrayendo la atención de Musa._

_-¡Gracias!- Le agradeció mientras saltaba encima suya provocando que los dos cayeran al piso._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Sabes, Musita, en este juego no me gana nadie. _

_Brandon y Musa se encontraban jugando a un juego de mesa en la casa del castaño. Estaban sentados en el suelo, con dos bebidas y algunos aperitivos a medio comer._

_-Pues que raro, porque te gané.- Dijo después de hacer su jugada._

_Brandon, incrédulo, miró a ver si era verdad. Tras comprobar que sí, le mandó una mirada de miedo a su amiga._

_-¡No puede ser!-Dijo este asustado._

_-Parece que el dios del orgullo ha perdido- Añadió esta a su amigo._

_-He perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra.- Dijo mientras se levantaba para después perseguirla por toda la casa._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Una estresada Musa estudiando en su habitación de Alfea estaba a punto de estallar de tanta información. En eso Flora entró al cuarto con una bandeja que tenía en ella una taza de Tila y unas galletas._

_-Oye, Musa, sé que tienes que estudiar, pero tienes que hacer algunas pausas o vas a explotar...- Dijo una maternal Flora mirándola con una sonrisa._

_Musa subió la mirada del libro para dirigirla a la bandeja. La miró un poco confundida y luego le dio un gran abrazo._

_-Gracias Flora. Eres la mejor, tanto para mí como para mi hermano.- Flora se sonrojo un poco causando la risa de Musa._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Las winx estaban en su sala de estar haciendo una de sus fiestas de pijamas. Flora y Layla se encontraban pintándose sus uñas. Bloom, Tecna y Roxy se estaban probando ropas de las demás._

_Stella le estaba cepillando el cabello a Musa._

_-Sabes, te queda mucho mejor el cabello largo.-Dijo la rubia mientras la veía.-¿Que os parece, chicas?_

_-La verdad es que, por primera vez Stella tiene razón.- Dijo Layla provocando la risa de las demás._

_-lo que digan, pero yo soy la experta aquí para la moda y el estilo- Dijo ella orgullosamente haciendo que las demás rieran de nuevo._

_-¿Qué? ¿De qué os reís?_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_-Sí, chicos. Sigan discutiendo, pero la mejor moto es la mía.-Dijo un orgulloso Sky._

_Musa, Brandon, Timmy, Nabu y Sky se hallaban andando en un parque discutiendo sobre motos._

_-Ya... lo siento pero la mejor es la mía.- Dijo Musa muy segura de si misma._

_-Oye, ¿y por qué no lo demostramos en una carrera?- Dijo Brandon retando al grupo._

_-Vale, si queréis que os deje en ridículo..-Dijo Nabu_

_- Ya veremos quien deja en ridículo a quién...-Dijo Timmy subiéndose a su moto._

_No fue una carrera muy larga... Musa ganó en poco tiempo causando la impresión de los chicos._

_-No puede ser- Dijo Brandon ofendido por que una chica le ganara. [Por segunda vez]_

_-Y con esto que da demostrado que las chicas también os podemos ganar.- Dijo ella orgullosa._

_-Habla por ti.-Dijo Nabu._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_-Te dije que aquí no habría nadie.-Dijo Musa un poco enfadada._

_-Y ese es el motivo por el que hemos venido, guapa.-Dijo él guiñándole el ojo._

_Musa y Riven se habían ido a escondidas por la noche. Musa era totalmente consciente del castigo que le iba a caer por por parte de Helia si la pillaba. Estuvieron pensando por el camino donde ir, hasta que Riven sugirió un viejo parque. Y allí se encontraban._

_-¿Sabes? De pequeño solía venir aquí con Tecna.-Le comentó este mientras se sentaba en un columpio._

_-Y desde entonces no has cambiado, ¿verdad?- Se rió viendo lo infantil que se veía._

_-... Yo tengo madurez, y lo sabes...-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Por cada paso que Riven daba, Musa retrocedía uno. Al final logró acorralarla contra un árbol._

_El silencio logró hacerse por los dos. Por un lado, Musa sentía una mezcla entre miedo, amor y deseo. Riven, en cambio, se había perdidos en esos ojos azules. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus alientos lograban fundirse en uno. Y justo cuando sus labios iban a hacer lo mismo, Riven se separó._

_-Lo siento, pero no soy tan maduro como para hacer esas cosas...- La vaciló._

_Musa estaba que iba a estallar. Fue corriendo detrás de Riven, que huía de ella. En un lugar donde logró encontrarse un no muy espeso bosque, ella perdió de vista al adolescente. Sintió una mano que rodeaba su muñeca y se le congeló la sangre. Esa mano tiró de ella hasta que se encontró con unos fuertes brazos rodeándola a la vez que unos labios apresaban a los suyos._

_-Te quiero...-Susurro la peliazul._

_-Yo también...- Dijo el chico de ojos magenta._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Musa empezó a pensar todo lo sucedido en ese día. La verdad es que había sido un poco descarada, pero en parte se daba la razón a ella misma.

Helia y Flora habían estado de viajes románticos muy a menudo, tanto que casi no les veía.

Brandon se había ido como escudero al reino de Sky.

Las winx estaban en una misión a la que ella no estaba cualificada para ir.

Nabu y Timmy estaban visitando Andros.

Andy estaba estudiando para una prueba que tenía.

Riven... hacía mucho que no le había visto...y encima, se vieron en esa situación...

Pero en el fondo sabía que sus amigos no querían lastimarle ni fallarle. Y menos Riven o Helia.

Se levantó del pasto y se montó en su motocicleta. No tenía muy claro su plan, pero sabía perfectamente que todo se iba a solucionar. Pero... ¿y si Riven ya no la quería? ¿Y si Helia ya no la dejaba entrar en casa? ¿Y si Brandon ya no quiere su amistad? ¿Y si ya no quieren que forme parte de las Winx? ¿Y si los chicos se hartaron de ella?¿Y si Andy la odiaba?

Indecisa, sacó su teléfono móvil. Pulsó cinco dígitos, pero no continuó.

Aceleró el motor, oyéndolo rugir, a la vez que se escapaba velozmente por las autopistas.

Su casa. Una fachada de distintas rocas que daba una idea al campo. Ventanales grandes por donde se colaba la luz. Enormes puertas donde Helia y ella solían colgarse de pequeños.

En esa situación se encontraba Musa ahora. "Entrar o no entrar. Esa es la cuestión".Se repetía las famosas palabras de ese dramaturgo en su propia versión. Al final, armada de valor, decidió entrar.

La animada conversación se detuvo cuando ella entro. Todo el mundo estaba allí: Nabu, Timmy, Helia, Brandon, Sky, Andy, Layla, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Stella y Roxy.

La miraron un poco tristes. Musa se percató de esto y agachó la cabeza igual.

-Yo...-Dijo en un susurro apenas inaudible mientras se le quebraba la voz.-Lo siento mucho... de verdad... es solo que... pensé que me estabais dejando de lado...- Terminó mientras la voz de le convirtió en llanto.

-Musa- Dijo un chico de pelo color azabache.- Es cierto, te hemos dedicado muy poco tiempo. Pero eso no quiere decir que te estemos echando de lado. Nosotros te queremos mucho, hazme caso. Sentimos no haber tenido suficiente tiempo para ti, pero te juro que no encontrarás a nadie que te quiera más que nosotros.-Este finalizó su discurso dándole un beso en la frente de su hermana y abrazándola.

Poco a poco el grupo se fue uniendo al abrazo, diciéndole a esta palabras cariñosas.

-Oye, no es tiempo de lamentarse. Celebremos que el grupo vuelve a estar unido con una fiesta.-Dijo un chico de pelo castaño hasta la frente.

Todos se fueron a salir al patio, pero había un chico que no estaba dentro de las winx o los especialistas que decidió quedarse ahí para no arruinarles la fiesta. Musa percibió esto y le agarró la muñeca.

-Vente, Andy. Para mí eres como del grupo. No, miento, eres **más **que simplemente del grupo.-Dijo dándole un leve beso en la mejilla y jalándolo hacia el patio donde se encontraban todos.

-Escucha, Musa, estoy más que dispuesto a dar una fiesta con la condición de que te cambies de ropa.- Dijo su hermano mientras la miraba. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba esa ropa tan rara que se había puesto antes.- De lo contrario, te voy a exorcizar.- Dijo él como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Hizo lo que su hermano le dijo y bajó para descubrir que toda la fiesta estaba ya organizada. Estuvo hablando, bailando, bebiendo y pasándoselo bien con todos. Pero faltaba una persona muy importante en la vida de Musa.

En Magix

Un joven de no mas de diecinueve años andaba con la cabeza gacha por las calles de Magix.

En su cabeza solo estaba el rostro de su bella novia. Eso le proporcionó una sonrisa. Pero, como si se burlara de él una voz en su cabeza le recordó que era su ex-novia. Resopló indignado.

Esa chica le había desarmado por completo. Desde aquel día en la casa de Helia, no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima. Para Riven, las imperfecciones que le encontró eran totalmente perfectas. Los besos que compartían, esas blancas perlas de su boca cada vez que sonríe, sus aficiones, su manera de vestir y su forma de llevar el cabello, esos hermosos ojos azules en los que se perdía cada vez que los miraba,sus hermosas curvas... TODO. Esas cuatro letras definían lo que le gustaba de Musa. Pero saber que puede que no volviera a ser suya, le torturaba muchísimo más que si le clavaran un cuchillo en el corazón una y otra vez.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó una mirada posada sobre él. Riven despertó de su mundo de fantasía para volver a la realidad. Fue entonces cuando se volteó para ver si alguien le observaba. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Y para colmo de males empezó a llover. En un murmullo inaudible, acusó a la madre naturaleza. Era del todo consciente de que si Flora le oía, la muerte era poco. Pero por otro lado en ese momento deseaba que le mataran.

Caminando llegó a un no muy espeso bosque en Magix. En el lago las pequeñas gotas caían, haciendo una especie de onda que le recordaban a las ondas sonoras del ataque favorito de Musa.

-¡¿Por qué todo tiene que recordarme a que ya no es mía?!-Dijo gritando mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol.

Parecieron horas lo que en realidad fueron minutos, el cielo se despejó y la lluvia que había en la hierba se secó.

Riven se levantó del césped y caminó hacia la casa de Musa. Tenía que pedirle perdón. En realidad Melodía no quedaba lejos.

A unos pocos kilómetros de la casa de Musa, sintió de nuevo que algo le observaba. Esta vez lo enfureció.

-¡Se puede saber que eres y por qué me sigues!-Gritó cabreado.

De los arbustos salió Andy. La cara de Riven pasó de ser enfadada a confundida.

-Riven... yo...- Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.- Sé por qué vas a casa de Musa. Y quiero decirte una cosa que puede que te enoje. Desde el momento en que vi a Musa, estoy loco por ella. La verdad es esa. La quiero mucho. Pero, quererla tiene también sus desventajas. Saber que no puede ser tuya cuando estas hasta los huesos por ella, es muy mal sentimiento. Verla besarse con alguien que no eres tú mismo, es desconcertante. Verla crecer y pensar que podrás estar con ella para luego despertar y volver a la cruda realidad... no agrada. Yo podría habértela robado y quedarme muy feliz. Y si me preguntas como podría yo robártela, te diré que con alguna mentira, ya que soy totalmente consciente de que ella jamás me vera como algo mas que un gran amigo. Solo existe un motivo por el que no lo he hecho. Y ese motivo es que quiero verla feliz. Así que ve. Sé también que en vuestras peleas os ponéis muy orgullosos. Y eso es lo que creo que va a ocurrir. Así que deja a un lado todo tu orgullo. Ella también lo dejara. Te juro que no estoy haciendo esto para que la pierdas.-Este finalizó su discurso brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

La verdad, a Riven nunca le había gustado Andy. Nunca. Pero ahora empezó a dudar sobre cuales eran sus intenciones con Musa. Él entendía perfectamente que eran amigos de la infancia, pero no soportaba verle coquetear con Musa. A Riven no le quedo otra que acercarse a él. Andy cerró los ojos fuertemente creyendo que le iba a golpear. Justo cuando creyó que el impacto se acercaba, Riven le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-Gracias.-Le ofreció una sonrisa.

-De nada.- Justo en ese momento la alarma del celular del peliverde empezó a sonar advirtiendo que tenia que irse.- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme al conservatorio. Suerte.

El héroe volvió a emprender su camino. Musa ocupaba todos sus sentimientos, dándole una sensación en el estomago, como si tuviera mariposas. Y no le agradaba en absoluto. ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si Andy le había mentido y se estaban besando ahora mismo? ¿Y si Helia le daba una bofetada? Siguió razonando consigo mismo. Era mejor intentarlo que perderla.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Riven se encontraba sentado en su balcón. Ese día tenía una cita con Musa y estaba muy nervioso._

_Se miró una vez mas al espejo. Esta chica le había desarmado. Rompió su estricto lema de no llevar camisas. Y Sus zapatillas deportivas se habían convertido en zapatos formales. Suspiró. Musa podía llegar a volverme loco. Él estaba deseando probar esos labios. Desde que la vio estaba deseando hacer eso. Y no lo había conseguido._

_Ocho en punto. Hora de irse. Cogió su cartera y las llaves y se fue. Justo cuando fue a salir se topó con Helia._

_-Os doy hasta las diez. Ni un solo minuto más, ¿entendido?-Dijo en tono severo. Musa se encontraba detrás de él._

_-Si, mi comandante, ¿podemos irnos ya o no nos das permiso para proceder a abandonar la sala?-Dijo ella con voz pasiva. Helia la fulminó con la mirada. Suspiró. Les hizo una señal para que se fueran._

_Una vez fuera, Riven se dio el lujo de contemplarla. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro sin mangas. Debajo de su pecho había un lazo negro, y a partir de ese lazo una tela negra que dejaba ver la zona azul, caía hasta sus muslos. Llevaba el pelo suelto largo hasta poco antes de los muslos y el la cabeza tenía una flor. Sus zapatos eran dos manoletinas azules. También tenía un colgante de la clave de fa y la clave de sol formando un corazón._

_Él JAMÁS la había visto así: ni con pelo largo, no con vestido, ni con manoletinas y se atrevería a decir que incluso sin collar._

_-Te ves... tú... estás...wow- Se sentía impresionado por ver a Musa así._

_-Gracias. Tú también te ves...wow.- Dijo a modo de broma. La cogió de la mano y salieron de Fuente Roja._

_Fueron a su lago favorito donde empezaron a hablar de bandas musicales, sus amigos, la escuela..._

_Empezaron a discutir de broma y Riven la cogió y la tiró al lago. Pronto los dos estén ahí metidos riéndose._

_Pero algo distinto a lo previsto ocurrió. Sus rostros empezaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso tierno, se podría decir incluso mágico. Pero una alarma empezó a sonar interrumpiendo el hermoso momento._

_-Las diez menos cinco. Deberíamos irnos.-Dijo intentando levantándose del agua._

_-Oh, vamos,¿ Qué importa lo que mi hermano diga?-Dijo tirando del cuello de su camisa para embriagarle con otro beso._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Estaba en frente del portón de la caminata antes de la casa de Musa. Era una gran valla y no tenía las llaves. Apoyó la espalda contra el portón. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, donde no existía el darse por vencido. El sonido de la verja abrirse le sacó de su cabeza.

-Musa..- Riven...-Yo... ah...- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Perdón... lo siento, sé que te he dedicado poco tiempo, y no te culpo si me quieres dejar.- Tras una pausa en la que quería romper a llorar continuó.- También sé que esas no eran maneras de dirigirme a ti, pero tengo un motivo por el que no te he dedicado demasiado tiempo: he estado haciendo y buscando esto para ti.-Dijo mientras sacaba una nota y una caja pequeña de su bolsillo.- Es para ti. No te pido con esto que estés obligada a volver conmigo. Lo siento mucho.- Riven intentó ponerse en pie y marcharse, pero Musa le frenó.

-Riven, lo siento. Yo tampoco me he portado muy bien contigo. No debí haberte vacilado. Debí haberte escuchado. Perdón a ti también. Y yo también tengo algo para ti.- El hada sacó otra caja de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

-Wow... gracias. Pero... necesito saber una cosa para poder quedarme tranquilo...¿podemos volver a ser...-se aclaró la garganta – novio y novia?

Musa le proporcionó una sonrisa al cabizbajo héroe.-Riven, claro que sí. A pesar de nuestras peleas, yo te amo y sé que tu a mí.- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla y sellando su amor con un beso.

-Si vamos a la fiesta que hay en mi casa, la van a liar como te vean. Así que... ¡tú la llevas!-Dijo la peliazul echando a correr. Riven tardó poco en ir tras de ella.

Llevaron como media hora corriendo cuando se tumbaron debajo de un árbol.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar a leer tu nota.- Dijo la chica sacando la nota y la cajita del bolsillo.

Musa desdobló la nota. Esta decía.

**Mi Musa:**

**Sé que no soy perfecto, ni apenas llegó a aproximarme. Te doy gracias por cambiar mi mundo en blanco y negro por uno en el que existen mil y un colores, por convertir mis eternos días en minutos, por hacerme ver que puedo cambiar de lobo solitario, y sobre todo, por hacerme descubrir qué es el amor. Eres la persona que me ha hecho cambiar, increíblemente, para bien. Te amo.**

**Riven**

Musa terminó de leer la nota con lágrimas en los ojos. Riven entró en pánico.

-Mmmm... puede que...yo... si no te gusta...- Fue cortada por un beso en la boca de parte de Musa.

-Yo también te amo.

Musa lentamente desenvolvió la caja. Un hermoso colgante de una semicorchea de zafiro se encontraba en ella. Riven lo quitó de la caja para ponérselo en el cuello.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Abre ahora el tuyo, quiero ver si te gusta.

Riven sacó su caja y la desenvolvió para luego abrirla. Una navaja suiza. A Riven se le abrieron los ojos. Se las había visto tenerlas a varios amigos, pero nunca había tenido dinero para ella.

-Wow... Muchísimas gracias linda-Dijo mientras le picoteaba la mejilla.

La noche empezó a entrar. Varias llamadas llegaron a sus móviles, pero no querían responderlas. Sus amigos siempre les presionaban en cuanto a lo que se refería el amor. Les obligaban a besarse, y , a veces, incluso le preguntaban que qué habían hecho en sus citas.

El canto de los lobos y la hipnotizante luna llena era lo único que acompañaba a nuestra pareja. Musa descansaba sobre el pecho de Riven, los cuales disfrutaban del silencio entre ambos expresándose el mutuo amor que sentían el uno por el otro mediante caricias y arrumacos. Sin duda, el silencio es mejor que el sonido.

**Hey! Pues este es el one shot en el que he estado trabajando. No tiene nada que ver con mi otra historia. Los links del collar y el vestido que usa Musa en el flashback estan en mi perfil. Y reviews pleasee. En cuanto a la otra historia, el capitulo ocho no lleva mucho mas de una página en blanco. Pero juro actualizar pronto. **

**PD: Reviews!**


End file.
